


S5: Even - Episode Two

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Discussions of mental illness, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...





	1. Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.


	2. Bli Med




	3. Play

SKAM – SESONG 5:EVEN

EPISODE TWO

CLIP ONE: “PLAY

AIR DATE: 20.08.17

Written by Xio

INTERIOR. ISAK AND EVEN’S FLAT – LATE AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Sondag 16:54**

We’re dropped into the middle of a lazy afternoon in ISAK and EVEN’s flat.  ISAK and MAGNUS are sitting on the floor engaged in a competitive round of FIFA.

Behind them, EVEN is stretched out on the bed, watching their game with amusement. He alternately cheers ISAK on, and runs his hand over ISAK’s hair which is beginning to grow out. It’s all very chill.

ISAK:  
And…goal.

MAGNUS:  
[Groans with frustration.]  
You fouled me! How did the ref not call that.

ISAK:  
[Grinning at Magnus]  
Face it, man. I’m just that good.

MAGNUS:  
Bullshit.  
[Looks over his shoulder at EVEN.]  
You can be fair and impartial, right? You saw that foul.

EVEN:  
[Pretending to give it serious thought.]  
Hmm, I dunno Mags. It was borderline, at best.

MAGNUS:  
[Turning back around with a huff.]  
Impartial my ass. I can’t expect a fair game, I guess.

ISAK:  
[Nudging MAGNUS with his shoulder at the same time EVEN runs his hand through MAGNUS’ long, blond hair.]  
Don’t get mad, Mags. Get even.

EVEN laughs as they queue up the next game. His phone pings. He fishes it out of his pocket and brings it into view, swiping at the screen.

EVEN frowns down at the screen, his finger hovering over the ‘reply’ button. Another message pops up.

EVEN freezes. Slowly, he sits up and scoots up the bed so that his back is against the wall. He checks to make sure ISAK and MAGNUS are engaged in another match before replying.

EVEN is visibly shaken.

QUICK CAMERA CUTS

  * EVEN’S GRIP ON HIS PHONE
  * ISAK LAUGHING
  * THE DARKENING SKY THROUGH THE WINDOW (A LARGE CLOUD PASSES AS WE’RE WATCHING)
  * MAGNUS POINTING AT THE SCREEN, ACUSSING ISAK OF CHEATING
  * ISAK DEFENDING HIMSELF, SAYING MAGNUS IS PARANOID
  * EVEN’S BREATHING SEEMS ERRATIC, HIS EYES LOOK A LITTLE GLASSY. THERE’S FEAR IN THEM.
  * EVEN JUMPS WHEN HIS PHONE PINGS AGAIN.



EVEN looks at the screen and bites his bottom lip. 

ISAK:  
Score!  
[He throws his arms in he air, laughing.]

MAGNUS:  
_Faen_. I give up. Maybe you should play Even this next round.

ISAK:  
[Shakes his head.]  
Nah. Even’s no fun to play. He’s not good enough.  
[ISAK turns to look over his shoulder at EVEN. ISAK is smiling.]

EVEN:  
[Forcing a smile just as the sun returns to bathe the room in a soft light.]  
He’s right, Mags. I’m not.

ISAK:  
[Sensing something, his expression changes.]  
Yes you are. You just forget sometimes.

ISAK holds EVEN’s gaze as MAGNUS babbles on. Something about pizza and being hungry.

ISAK gives EVEN a short, sharp nod and EVEN exhales, offering a small smile.

He nods back, the phone still tightly gripped in his hand.


	4. Dette Er Oss

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE TWO

CLIP TWO: “DETTE ER OSS”

AIR DATE: 21.08.17

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Mandag**

SHOT OPENS ON HARTVIG NISSEN.

It’s the first day of school. EVEN walks up to the empty school yard, a large bag in his hand. He walks over to THE BENCH and sits on the back, just as we’re used to seeing him do.

He is clearly waiting, presumably for ISAK. EVEN pulls out his phone and checks the time. **15:12**

EVEN looks around the yard, taking in the building.

SHOT  


SHOT  


CAMERA BACK ON EVEN

We see him take a breath, a little smile curving one side of his mouth when the doors open and people start to emerge. One or two people wave to him and he waves back.

His whole face brightens when he sees a familiar face.

MUSIC [Sommerflørt by Philip featuring Sandra Lyng]

TIME SLOWS TO HALF-SPEED

ISAK emerges from the doorway with JONAS, MAGNUS, and MAHDI. They group talk animatedly, laughing and interacting lie they always do.

CAMERA zeroes in on ISAK. His smile. The way he squints into the sunlight. How affectionate he is with his boys, without seeming to realize it.

CAMERA cuts back to EVEN, watching it all with a fond smile.

MUSIC continues to play as EVEN hops off the bench and approaches the group.

He holds up the basket, catching ISAK’s eye. ISAK smiles and the group walk over. EVEN and ISAK kiss hello. EVEN and the other boys exchange hugs and/or high-fives.

EVEN keeps his hand on MAGNUS’ shoulder, shaking him lightly.

MAGNUS looks back for VILDE, who has just emerged from the school with EVA, NOORA, CHRIS, and SANA.

With the gang all there, EVEN gestures for them to follow him.

QUICK JUMP CUTS

  * THE GROUP WALKING ALONG, CHATTING AND LAUGHING
  * LOTS OF HUGGING AND TOUCHING, PLAYFUL PUSHING
  * SHOT OF THE BLUE SKY
  * SHOT OF THE STREETS OF OSLO
  * SHOT OF SLOTTSPARKEN
  * THE GROUP WALKING THROUGH THE PARK
  * THE GROUP FINDING A SHADY SPACE
  * EVEN PULLING A COUPLE OF BLANKETS OUT OF HIS BAG
  * EVEN HANDING ISAK A BEER AND ISAK’S DELIGHTED SURPRISE
  * ISAK KISSING EVEN
  * MAGNUS AND VILDE RELAXING ON A BLANKET
  * MAHDI AND JONAS CHALLENGING EACH OTHER TO HANDSTANDS ON THE GRASS
  * NOORA, SANA, AND CHRIS LAUGHING TOGETHER, SITTING ON A BLANKET IN THE SUN



ISAK and EVEN lean up against a tree and watch their friends. ISAK puts his head on EVEN’s shoulder.

ISAK:  
This is pretty cool EVEN.

EVEN:  
I thought you might like it.

ISAK:  
[Leans over and kisses EVEN’s cheek.]  
I thought you were working until 17.

EVEN:  
[Turns to look at ISAK.]  
I’m sorry I’ve been working so much.

ISAK:  
[Shakes his head.]  
You really don’t need to apologize for that, EVEN. I get it, really I do. Ikke stress. Okay?

EVEN:  
[Smiling, leaning his forehead against ISAK’s.]  
Okay.

They kiss sweetly.

EVEN:  
Besides. Today is a special day.

ISAK:  
[Opening his eyes into EVEN’s]  
First day of school?

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
Yeah, and…a year since I first saw you. Not the date, of course, but the day. I figured the day was more significant.

ISAK:  
[His lips part on a gasp and we watch him take a shaky breath.]  
Fuck, Even.  
[He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against EVEN’s]

EVEN:  
[Nuzzling.]  
What’s wrong, baby?

ISAK:  
[Exhales and leans back.]  
Nothing, if you take me home right now.

EVEN:  
[Arching an eyebrow.]  
Now?

ISAK:  
[His gaze turns heated and his eyes zero in on EVEN’s mouth.]  
Right now.

QUICK CUT TO THE DOOR OF ISAK AND EVEN’S APARTMENT

MUSIC [Bon Appetit by Katy Perry]

The boys crash through their front door, kissing and grabbing at each other’s clothes.

CAMERA cuts to their living area.

ISAK is kissing EVEN, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. EVEN lifts his arms as they stumble toward the bed, still trying to kiss.

ISAK pushes EVEN down onto the mattress and whips his tee over his head before launching himself at EVEN.

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * ISAK ON TOP OF EVEN, KISSING HIM PASSIONATELY, HANDS IN HIS HAIR
  * EVEN STRAINING UP TO ATTACK ISAK’S NECK
  * BARE CHEST AGAINST BARE CHEST
  * ISAK’S HANDS ON EVEN’S WRISTS, PINNING HIM DOWN
  * BARE LEGS, INTERTWINED
  * ISAK STARING DOWN AT EVEN, WHOSE EYES ARE CLOSED, HIS MOUTH IS OPEN WITH PLEASURE [REVERSE OF RADISSON SCENE]
  * ISAK USING HIS HAND TO TURN EVEN’S HEAD AS HE KISSES HIS NECK [REVERSE OF RADISSON SCENE]
  * ISAK KISSING DOWN EVEN’S BARE TORSO [REVERSE OF RADISSON SCENE]
  * EVEN PRESSING HIS HEAD BACK INTO THE PILLOW, STARING AT THE CEILING WITH DISBELIEF AND WONDER
  * ISAK ON HIS BACK, HIS HAND IN EVEN’S HAIR AS EVEN LOOKS DOWN AT HIM [REVERSE OF RADISSON SCENE]
  * [SONG FADES]



ISAK:  
Are you hungry? I’m hungry.

EVEN:  
Starving.  
[Kisses ISAK’s neck]

ISAK:  
[Laughing and extracting himself from EVEN]  
For food, sexbot.

EVEN:  
[Laughs and sits up, watching ISAK get dressed.]  
Sexbot? Where are you going?

ISAK:  
[Over his shoulder]  
You did all of that for me and the gang, the least I can do is buy you dinner.

ISAK’s phone pings. He grabs it and swipes at the screen.

ISAK:  
Jonas has your bag and stuff. He’ll bring it to school tomorrow.

EVEN:  
No rush.

ISAK:  
Be right back.

ISAK leans onto the bed and kisses EVEN, then grabs his wallet and keys.

OFFSCREEN – SOUND of the door shutting.

EVEN falls onto his back, a sweet smile on his face.

A few minutes later, EVEN’s phone pings.

EVEN smiles, holding the phone over his heart.

EVEN’s phone rings. He answers without looking.

EVEN:  
Baby, surprise me. I’m too hungry to choose.

TOMAS:  
[OFF-CAMERA. We hear him clearly through the phone.]  
Baby? You never called me baby.

EVEN freezes and squeezes his eyes shut. He covers himself with the duvet before responding.

EVEN:  
What do you want, Tomas?

TOMAS:  
You never answered me.

EVEN:  
That should have been an answer.

TOMAS:  
You wound me. Come on, Bech Næsheim. Don’t be a fucking wuss. You can’t avoid me forever.

EVEN:  
What do you want?

TOMAS:  
You. Well…us. I mean…I miss us. We were friends.

EVEN:  
Friends don’t do what you did.

There is silence that stretches out. EVEN’s breathing hard and he’s clearly uncomfortable. Angry, even.

TOMAS:  
[His voice softening.]  
We really need to talk, Even. I’m serious. Please.

EVEN:  
[Exhaling slowly]  
Fine. Okay.

TOMAS:  
Cool, cool. I could…drop by KB? Are you working tomorrow?

EVEN:  
How did you know I...? Never mind. Yeah, until 15.

TOMAS:  
I’ll pick you up from work?

EVEN:  
Fine. [Hastens to add...] I’ll only have a few minutes, though.

TOMAS:  
[A warning in his voice.]  
Even…don’t do that.

EVEN:  
[Annoyed]  
Do what?

TOMAS:  
You’re giving yourself an out. You forget, I know you.

EVEN:  
[Sits up in the bed, suddenly livid.]  
I’ll give you as much or as little of my time as I fucking want to, Tomas. I don’t owe you anything.

TOMAS:  
[Silent for a beat.]  
Fair enough. See you tomorrow.

TOMAS ends the call, leaving a shaking, distressed EVEN alone in our view.

EVEN tosses the phone aside before running both hands roughly through his hair. His face is red and he’s almost hyperventilating.

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * EVEN’S HEAD IN HIS HANDS WHILE HE ROCKS HIMSELF
  * EVEN SHAKING HIS HEAD VIOLENTLY
  * EVEN PICKING UP HIS PHONE AND PUTTING IT DOWN
  * EVEN ALTERNATING BETWEEN LAUGHING TO HIMSELF AND TALKING TO HIMSELF
  * EVEN ROLLING HIS EYES



EVEN visibly calms. He lays back down on the bed and closes his eyes.

SOUND – OFF-CAMERA we hear the door open and close.

ISAK:  
[OFF-CAMERA]  
They were out of falafel, so I got you chicken. That okay? If not, I got the shish and you can have that instead. I’m fine with whatever, as long as you’re happy.

EVEN smiles. He opens his eyes and exhales at the sound of ISAK's voice.

EVEN:  
I’m happy with whatever, babe, as long as you’re good.

ISAK:  
[Appears in the doorway with a bag of food and two plates.  
Anytime I get to come home to you naked in bed, I’m good.  
[Takes a step toward the camera.]  
Let’s eat.


	5. Too Much




	6. I Slekt

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE TWO

CLIP THREE: “I SLEKT”

AIR DATE: 22.08.17

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – ISAK AND EVEN’S FLAT - - MORNING

TITLE CARD: 07.32

Shot opens on EVEN and ISAK in bed. EVEN is staring at a sleeping ISAK, smiling at how soft he looks when his features are relaxed. EVEN kisses ISAK’s shoulder.

EVEN:  
Time to wake, sleeping beauty.

ISAK:  
[Frowning before his eyes open.]  
Don’t wanna.

EVEN:  
[Laughs and rolls on top of ISAK]  
Let me give you some incentive.

EVEN does something to ISAK under the duvet. We can’t see, but judging by ISAK’s reaction, he is tickling him.

ISAK is laughing, fighting him off. They kiss and then freeze to look at one another, smiling.

EVEN:  
God morgen.

ISAK:  
You’re too peppy in the mornings.

SOUND – Alarm sounds, grabbing both of their attention.

ISAK:  
Shit!

MUSIC [Run Up by Major Lazer feat. PARTYNEXTDOOR]

MONTAGE

  * EVEN AND ISAK RUSHING AROUND THE APARTMENT TO GET READY
  * ISAK BRUSHING HIS TEETH
  * EVEN STYLING HIS HAIR
  * ISAK GETTING DRESSED
  * EVEN STILL STYLING HIS HAIR
  * ISAK LAUGHING AT EVEN AND GRABBING HIS COMB
  * EVEN LAUGHING, PINNING ISAK AGAINST THE DOOR FOR A KISS.
  * BOTH OF THEM STUMBLING OUT OUT OF THE FLAT IN A HURRY
  * BOTH OF THEM RIDING THE TRAM TOGETHER
  * ISAK KISSING EVEN GOODBYE WHEN HE GETS OFF TO GO TO SCHOOL
  * EVEN CONTINUING ON TO WORK



TITLE CARD: 08.43

INTERIOR – KB CAFÉ - - MORNING

MONTAGE

  * EVEN SLIPPING HIS KB APRON OVER HIS HEAD
  * EVEN INTERACTING WITH HIS COWORKERS, ALL SMILES
  * EVEN PREPPING THE COFFEE AREA WITH CUPS AND ACCESSORIES
  * EVEN SERVING CUSTOMERS 
    * OLDER MAN IN HIS FIFTIES WITH A DOUR FACE
    * YOUNG WOMAN, ABOUT EVEN’S AGE, WHO SMILES AT HIM WITH INTEREST
    * ANOTHER WOMAN, DRESSED FOR BUSINESS, ON HER PHONE WHILE SHE ORDERS
    * A QUICK SUCCESSION OF PEOPLE IN THE MORNING RUSH 
      * HIGH SCHOOL KIDS
      * BUSINESS PEOPLE
      * A MOTHER WITH A CHILD IN A STROLLER
    * (EVEN SERVES EVERYONE WITH A SMILE. HE IS CLEARLY VERY GOOD AT THIS.)



Time fast-forwards through the morning and into the afternoon. As the day passes, we see EVEN repeatedly glance at his watch, getting more and more anxious.

TITLE CARD: 14:43

MUSIC plays softly in the background. [Dust by CLMD feat. Astrid]

The café is relatively empty, save for a few customers. EVEN is serving a middle-aged woman who is seated at a table. He places the cup down in front of her and she smiles up at him.

WOMAN:  
Thank you so much.

EVEN:  
My pleasure. Did you want anything to go with that? Something tasty, perhaps? We have some fresh skolebrød.

WOMAN:  
Oh gosh, no. You know what they say, a moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips.

They both laugh.

EVEN:  
Let me know if you change your mind or need anything.

He walks to a nearby table that had been occupied and cleans up the dirtied plates and cups, stacking them to carry back to the counter. As he turns, the door opens.

TOMAS enters the café. EVEN has his back to him as he walks around the counter to put the dirty dishes in a tray.

TOMAS:  
Hei.

EVEN freezes. We see his shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath. He slowly turns around.

EVEN:  
Uh…hei, Tomas.

TOMAS has a strange expression on his face. EVEN squints his eyes, trying to decipher the look.

The door chimes again and SONJA enters the café.

EVEN is surprised but also maybe a little relieved.

TOMAS:  
[Looks almost apologetic]  
When she found out I was coming to see you, she insisted on joining.

SONJA:  
Halla!

SONJA walks up to the counter and leans over to accept a hug from EVEN. He smiles at her.

EVEN:  
Hei, Sunny! I didn’t know you were back in town.

SONJA:  
Only a few days.

EVEN:  
How was London?

SONJA:  
It was so awesome. I didn’t want to leave.

SONJA laughs, her smile bright. Her hair has grown out a little. She looks good.

TOMAS looks uneasy, but he doesn’t take his eyes off EVEN during the entire exchange.

While SONJA inspects the pastry case, EVEN is caught in TOMAS’ gaze. He’s frowning and breathing deeply.

SONJA:  
Is that fresh skolebrød?

EVEN:  
[Snaps out of his trance.]  
Uh, yeah. You want one?

SONJA:  
Fuck, I’d kill for one.

She laughs, and so does EVEN. He’s grateful for the distraction, it seems.

TOMAS is silent, his hands are shoved into the pockets of his jacket. He looks like he’ll start talking any second, like he has a lot on his mind and needs to share it. EVEN doesn’t seem particularly keen on starting that conversation. And neither of them seem to want to have it in front of SONJA.

SONJA is oblivious to the tension between the two men.

EVEN grabs a paper bag and reaches into the pastry case, grabbing two buns.

EVEN:  
Here, take two. On me, since I didn’t eat my freebies today.

SONJA:  
You’re spoiling me, Even.

EVEN:  
[Small smile]  
Anything for you, Sunny.

SONJA turns to TOMAS and hits him lightly on the arm.

He startles and turns to her, finally peeling his eyes off of EVEN.

SONJA:  
Don’t think you’re getting one of these.  
[She grins, already pulling a piece out of the bag and putting it into her mouth.]

TOMAS:  
[Shaking his head, he smiles at her.]  
They’re all yours.

SONJA:  
Can you give me a lift to mom and dad’s? You’re going there, right?

TOMAS looks at EVEN. Opens his mouth. Closes it.

TOMAS:  
Uh…yeah. Yeah.

SONJA:  
[Beams.]  
Takk!

She turns to EVEN and gasps, smiling.

SONJA:  
Oh gosh, I forgot to ask. How is Isak? Everything okay there?

EVEN:  
[Smiles warmly at her.]  
Yeah, he’s fine. We’re good. More than good.

We can see EVEN actively _not_ look at TOMAS when TOMAS makes a sound in his throat.

EVEN:  
We moved in together, actually.

SONJA:  
[Stops chewing. Mouth full.]  
Serr?  
[EVEN nods. SONJA swallows.]  
Wow…that’s. I’m happy for you.

SONJA smiles and reaches across the counter for EVEN’s hand.

He takes hers and they clasp hands.

SONJA:  
Really. I’m so happy for you.

They share a moment and EVEN is very clearly moved by her show of support.

TOMAS:  
[Clears his throat.]  
We should get going.

SONJA releases EVEN and nods.

SONJA:  
I might have a few people over on Friday. Will you come? You can bring Isak, of course.

EVEN:  
[His gaze flicks up to TOMAS' and back to hers.]  
We’ll see.

SONJA nods and turns.

TOMAS tries to linger. It’s clear he wants to say something to EVEN, but SONJA calls after him.

SONJA:  
Let’s go before the traffic gets too bad.

TOMAS:  
[To EVEN.]  
Another time.

EVEN nods but otherwise doesn’t respond.

TOMAS and SONJA exit the café and EVEN sags against the countertop. He runs a shaky hand through his hair, and then a hand over his mouth. He’s staring into space when the door opens again.

ISAK steps into the café.

EVEN is surprised to see him, but smiles.

ISAK:  
[Walking right up to the counter and leaning over it.]  
Halla.

EVEN:  
[Leaning forward to give ISAK a quick kiss.]  
Halla. What are you doing here?

ISAK:  
[Grinning.]  
I got out a little early and thought I’d surprise you. Can we go home together?

EVEN:  
[Looks relieved. Happy.]  
Yes. I would absolutely love that.

ISAK beams at him.

EVEN beams right back.

EVEN:  
I’m almost done here. Do you want anything?

ISAK:  
No, thanks.

EVEN tidies up the counter, preparing it for the next shift. His moves are efficient. Effortless.

ISAK:  
By the way, did I just see Sonja leave here? And with that guy, what’s his name…

EVEN freezes for a moment, but recovers quickly.

EVEN:  
[Over his shoulder.]  
Tomas. Yeah, they stopped by to say hi. Sonja was in London this summer. Just got back.

ISAK:  
Oh, cool. Are they, like, _together_ or something? He seems cool. Good for her.

EVEN:  
[Turns to ISAK, shaking his head.]  
Uh, no. No, Tomas is…he’s, uh…  
[Swallows hard.]  
He’s her brother.

 


	7. Late




	8. Wait




	9. S.O.S.




	10. Er Vi Ikke Brødre

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE TWO

CLIP FOUR: “ER VI IKKE BRØDRE”

AIR DATE: 23.08.17

Written by Xio

 

EXTERIOR. OSLO NEIGHBOURHOOD – MIDDAY - -

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag 14.53**

Shot opens on the neighbourhood. It’s a typical weekday afternoon.

QUICK SHOTS

  * LINE OF ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KIDS CROSSING A STREET
  * CARS PASSING
  * A JOGGER



Camera cuts to ADAM and EVEN. They’re sitting on the hood of ADAM’s car, eating pizza.

MUSIC plays softly in the background, presumably from the car’s radio. [Refugee by Skip Marley]

The boys chat around mouthfuls of food.

EVEN:  
[Humming around  the first bite of a new slice.]  
This is really good.

ADAM:  
[Nodding as he eats.]  
I keep my promises.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
I know this about you.

They’re silent again as they eat, but it is a very heavy silence. ADAM finishes a slice and uses a napkin to wipe his mouth and fingers.

ADAM:  
Okay, time for some real talk.

EVEN:  
[Pauses mid-bite before taking it.]  
About?

ADAM:  
[Seems to hesitate.]  
Okay, look…you’re free to tell me to fuck off.

EVEN, perhaps sensing a big conversation, puts his half-eaten slice back in the box. He swipes his hands against each other, dispelling the crumbs, and clasps his hands around his knee.

EVEN:  
[Resigned.]  
Say whatever you want to say, man.

ADAM:  
[Looks around as if searching for the right words.]  
All summer, I’ve been waiting for you and Mikael to clear the air, or whatever. What…? Why are you guys walking on eggshells around each other?

EVEN:  
[Drops his head.]  
It’s complicated.

ADAM:  
[Shaking his head.]  
I guarantee you, it really isn’t. Do you know how hurt he was when you disappeared?  
I mean, we all were.

EVEN looks up at ADAM, frowning.

ADAM:  
We were tight, man. You and Elias were true bros, you and me? We were like this [knits his fingers together.] Mutta looked up to you. Yousef too.

EVEN snorts under his breath.

ADAM:  
And Mikael fucking _worshipped_ you, man. And you just…  
[Runs a hand through his hair.]  
Look, I know you went through a lot of shit. You said you were…sick. I get it.  
I mean, I don’t, but I do. But staying away from us? Ignoring us like that? It fucking hurt.

EVEN:  
[His face is a mask of regret.]  
I’m so sorry, I never meant…I didn’t want to hurt anyone any more than I already had.

ADAM:  
[Frowning.]  
What are you talking about?  
Please don’t tell me you stayed away because you came on to Mikael.

EVEN stares at ADAM, and then turns his face away. It is clear he is biting back words.

ADAM:  
Sorry if I wasn’t supposed to know about that, but he had a little meltdown after you left. We had to rally for him. But – again – this wasn’t a reason to stay away, Even.

EVEN turns to him, his eyes narrow. He looks confused.

EVEN:  
I thought…  
[Takes a breath, thinking.]  
Anyway, I’m sorry.  
[Puts his hand on ADAM’s knee, squeezing.]  
I’m really sorry.

ADAM:  
[Covering EVEN’s hand with his.]  
I know, man. But you need to finish clearing the air. Talk to Mikael. Sort that shit out, please. I hate that everything is still so weird. And Yousef. He’s back and he’s been acting all weird around you. What happened with you two?

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
Actually…I’m not sure I know anymore.

ADAM:  
[Pats EVEN’s knee once more and reaches for more pizza.]  
Sort it. I miss my boys being my boys. I love you guys.

EVEN:  
[Smiles and puts his hand on ADAM’s shoulder.]  
I love you guys too. Missed you, Ad Rock.

ADAM:  
[Blushing and grinning.]  
Yeah, well. How could you not? What is life without me?

EVEN:  
[Laughing.]  
Not a life.

ADAM:  
[Nodding.]  
Damn right. Not a life at all.  
[Squints, studying EVEN.]  
You and Isak?

EVEN:  
[His smile morphs into something else, warm and full of joy.]  
Me and Isak.

ADAM:  
[Laughs loudly, covering his mouth.]  
Shit, bro! You don’t even have to say anything. Damn. Look at you. You’re practically glowing. That’s some powerful shit. I’m so happy for you, man. I can almost forgive you for disappearing for a while.

EVEN:  
[Nods, still smiling.]  
Yeah, he’s…  
[At a loss for words. Just smiles to himself.]

ADAM:  
I saw it. I see it.

EVEN looks up at ADAM and nods. They exchange smiles and resume eating, just watching the afternoon go by.

 


	11. Reminder

 


	12. Let's Talk Turkey

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE TWO

CLIP FIVE: “LET’S TALK TURKEY”

AIR DATE: 24.08.17

Written by Xio

EXTERIOR. STREETS OF OSLO – LATE AFTERNOON - -

MUSIC [Real Talk by Bloc Party] plays over the opening.

TITLE CARD:  **Torsdag 17:54**

The camera is trained on a tram window, as we view the city passing by outside. We see everything from EVEN’s perspective, paying close attention to the human interaction of passersby.

CAMERA SHOTS

  * A MAN AND A WOMAN EMBRACE ON A CORNER AS THE TRAM STOPS.
  * EVEN LEANS HIS HEAD AGAINST THE WINDOW
  * A BUNCH OF ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KIDS STAND OUTSIDE A STORE, EATING VARIOUS SNACKS. A MAN COMES OUT AND SHOOS THEM AWAY FROM THE PARTIALLY-BLOCKED ENTRANCE.
  * A SMALL SMILE CURVES EVEN’S MOUTH AS HE WATCHES.
  * WE PASS LINES OF CARS, PEOPLE WALKING ALONG THE SIDEWALKS
  * OUR (EVEN’S) EYE CATCHES ON TWO MEN ARGUING. ONE IS TALL WITH LONG, DARK HAIR, AND THE OTHER IS SHORTER WITH BLOND HAIR.
  * EVEN STARES AT THE MEN. WE CAN SEE HIS MIND WORKING.



EVEN is holding a cup in his hand. He sets it between his thighs and digs into his bag, removing a small sketchbook and a pencil. As we face him, he is doodling on the page. He does this for a while, as the tram continues on its way. Finally, he closes the notepad and puts it away. He picks up the cup and resumes looking out the windows.

TIME JUMP

EVEN’s phone pings. He gets it out, swipes at the screen, rolls his eyes and types something before putting the phone away.

CUT TO EVEN GETTING OFF THE TRAM.

His bag is slung over one shoulder, the cup is in his other hand as he walks toward a clean mid-rise with blond bricks.

CUT TO EVEN SITTING UNEASILY IN AN ARMCHAIR.

Camera pans back to give us a view of the room. It’s sterile but not stark. Muted earth tones and grey walls, pops of colour in the form of bright orange pillows on the modern furniture, also grey.

A man sits across from EVEN, presumably it’s DR. SVINDAL. He is in his mid-to-late thirties with chestnut brown hair, a triangular face, and glasses. His expression is one of kind concern. Very practiced, but not too clinical. He is drinking something from the cup that we’d seen EVEN carry.

DR. SVINDAL:  
[Looking down at the notepad on his crossed-knee.]  
Tell me more about your trip.

EVEN:  
[His hands rub along the arms of the chair.]  
We did some sightseeing. Ate a lot of food, uh…it was good. Great.

DR. SVINDAL:  
[Nodding.]  
How was the sex?

EVEN:  
[Startles, looks up at the doc. His mouth hangs open.]  
Uh…sorry?

DR. SVINDAL:  
[Very casual.]  
Vacation sex can be exhilerating. Like a drug.

EVEN:  
[Recovers, thinks.]  
Anytime Isak and I…are together, it’s like a drug. Doesn’t matter where we are.

DR. SVINDAL:  
[Hums.]  
So, why did you go to Morocco? What prompted that particular trip?

EVEN:  
[Studies the doc for a moment.]  
What you’re really asking is whose idea it was.

DR. SVINDAL:  
Whose was it?

EVEN:  
[Sits up straighter, a little defensively.]  
Isak’s, actually.

DR. SVINDAL and EVEN are caught in a stare-off. The room is eerily quiet, except for a radio that plays softly in the background.

MUSIC [Let’s Talk Turkey by IMA Robot]

DR. SVINDAL breaks first, looking down at his notepad. He taps his pencil against the surface.

DR. SVINDAL:  
How are things at home with Isak?

EVEN:  
[Answering quickly, before the doc finishes his question.]  
Fine. Perfect. Amazing.

DR. SVINDAL:  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
Okay…glad to hear that. Care to be more specific?

EVEN:  
[Tilting his head. His jaw ticks.]  
About what? You want to know which side of the bed I sleep on? Whether I bottom or top?

DR. SVINDAL:  
Even…

EVEN:  
[Agitated.]  
The left, by the way. And we just let the mood take us where it wants to when we’re fucking.

DR. SVINDAL looks down and writes in his notepad for several long, excruciating minutes. During the silence, we watch EVEN get more and more antsy. His leg bounces violently and he seems like he’s on the verge of running out of the room.

Finally, DR. SVINDAL puts the notebook down and scoots forward to the edge of his chair. He steeples his fingers together and raises his eyes to meet EVEN’S. His whole demeanor has changed.

DR. SVINDAL:  
Even… I don’t ask you these questions to pry. I’m trying to understand what’s going on with you.  
You’ve been…tense since you walked in the door. And I thought…  
[He takes a breath.]  
I thought we’d gotten past all of this…  
[He gestures between them.]  
This distrust. Months ago.

EVEN is glaring at the doctor as he speaks. As he finishes, EVEN exhales and runs his hands through his hair, closing his eyes.

EVEN:  
Yeah. Sorry, I…  
[He takes a deep breath and tries to relax.]  
I’m sorry, Dr. Svin-

DR. SVINDAL:  
It’s okay to use my first name, if it helps.

EVEN:  
Sorry, Markus.

MARKUS sits back in his chair, his posture more relaxed.

MARKUS:  
Talk to me. Something’s happening with you.

EVEN:  
[Laughs under his breath.]  
Geir is on me again.

MARKUS:  
[Nods.]  
He keeps emailing me. And I tell him what I have always told him. Your sessions are private. Your care is private, except under extenuating circumstances, and I am the only one who can decide when that is, as long as you are my patient.

EVEN:  
He’s just so…  
[Groans with frustration.]

MARKUS:  
Geir does care about you, Even. He…has a difficult time showing that. Maybe chooses to focus on one aspect of you, rather than the whole package.

EVEN:  
It’s all he sees when he looks at me. I can see it in his eyes. Hear it in his voice. He hated having me at home. Hated when I switched schools and had to repeat, because it meant I’d be home longer. But then I moved out, and he acted like I’d committed murder. Like I was doing it to deliberately hurt my mom.

EVEN is agitated and MARKUS only nods, allowing him to continue.

EVEN:  
[Puts his elbows on his knees.]  
I’m doing good with Isak. Well, I mean. And work is fine. It’s not rocket science, and I love interacting with the customers. Classes start soon.

MARKUS:  
Are you looking forward to that? New school, new set of people to deal with?

EVEN:  
[Nods, exhaling.]  
Yeah, actually. It’s…it’s a fresh start with people who know nothing about me or…or my background.

MARKUS:  
True. And what about the people who do know you? You’ve been spending time with your old friends?

EVEN nods.

EVEN:  
Yeah. It’s okay. Not like it was, you know, but…it’s been okay. Mostly.

MARKUS:  
By the far away look in your eyes, and that frown, I’m guessing you aren’t telling me everything.

EVEN:  
[Glances up and back down.]  
I’m not sure, but I feel like I’m missing a big piece of a puzzle with the guys. I need to sort it out, but I’m not sure how.

MARKUS:  
[Shrugs]  
Try talking to them.

EVEN:  
[Snorts]  
Oh, now I know why you make the big bucks. That’s fucking brilliant.

MARKUS:  
[Grins and shrugs again.]  
Let’s face it, Even. You’re not big on confrontation. Especially when it comes to having the tough talks. You’d rather let sleeping dogs lie. But you know now, from experience, those dogs do wake up eventually. And they can bite.

EVEN studies MARKUS for a long time. He chews on his bottom lip, something we see him do when he’s stressed. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

EVEN:  
[Averting his eyes. Quietly.]  
Tomas is back.

MARKUS goes very, very still. His eyes sharpen and he looks EVEN over.

MARKUS:  
In Oslo?

EVEN nods.

MARKUS:  
[Picks up his notepad and jots something down.]  
Have you seen him?

EVEN:  
[Nods again.]  
Ran into him at a party. Actually, he was talking to Isak.

MARKUS:  
[Eyebrows lifting with surprise.]  
They know each other?

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head.]  
No. Isak has no idea…he doesn’t know him.

MARKUS:  
I take it you hadn’t told Isak about Tomas.

EVEN shakes his head.

MARKUS:  
And have you since? Will you?

EVEN:  
I don’t know what good it would do, other than to make me look like even more of an asshole in his eyes.

MARKUS:  
[Smiles softly.]  
Even…there is very little you could do to make Isak think badly of you. Very little, short of actual murder. I’ve only spoken to him for a few minutes, and even I can see how much he loves you. Talk to him. You almost lost him before because you were unwilling to let him in.

EVEN:  
[Protesting.]  
He’s in. He is so in! He’s everything to me.

MARKUS:  
[Sets his notebook aside again.]  
This theme is getting old, Even. You’re a gifted storyteller, truly. And I think you’ll do really well at UiO. But the one story you seem dead-set against telling is your own. You’re not a monster. You’re a troubled kid…guy. A troubled guy who handles the hand life has dealt him pretty fucking well, excuse my language.

EVEN rolls his eyes but smiles.

MARKUS:  
I am not here to tell you what to do. You have to decide what you want to tell Isak and _if._

EVEN:  
I know.

MARKUS:  
Do you think you’ll run into Tomas again?

EVEN:  
[Sighs heaviily.]  
If he has his way, yeah.

MARKUS:  
Has he tried to contact you?

EVEN:  
You could say that. He claims he has something he needs to tell me. He wants to meet with me to say…whatever it is.

MARKUS:  
[Writes something down.]  
I see. And how do you feel about that?

EVEN:  
[Runs a hand over his face.]  
I wish he’d never come back. But I also want to hear what he has to say. It’s just…the thought of being alone with him… He came by KB the other day.

MARKUS:  
Okay, let’s talk about that for a sec.  
[Sits forward.]  
You know the warning signs. You’ve seen him, what, twice now?

EVEN nods.

MARKUS:  
How did it make you feel?

EVEN:  
[Thinking as he shakes his head.]  
Terrified. Angry. Bitter. I don’t know why he had to come back now, when I’ve finally gotten my shit together. You know?

MARKUS:  
Does his coming back really have an impact on your life, though? He’s not a part of it, unless you want him to be. Do you?

EVEN:  
[Frowning as he looks away. He’s trembling a little.]  
I don’t…no…I…

MARKUS:  
[His voice is commanding.]  
Close your eyes.

EVEN does. A shadow crosses his face.

MARKUS [Off-camera]:  
You’re in the park. Relaxing under a tree.

EVEN sighs, visibly trying to relax.

MARKUS [Off-camera]:  
The sun is shining, the sky is blue and cloudless, and the person you want to be with most in the world is next to you, enjoying the day with you.

EVEN’s frown melts away into a little smile. The shadow lifts.

EVEN:  
[Exhales a shaky breath.]  
It’s Isak. It’ll always be Isak.

MARKUS:  
Open your eyes.

EVEN does. His eyes are shining.

MARKUS:  
Okay?

EVEN:  
[Still smiling. Shaking a little.]  
Okay.

MARKUS:  
Good.

EVEN:  
Can you help me get Geir off my back?

MARKUS:  
[His eyebrows flick up.]  
I’ll do what I can, but it’s a tough situation. Occupational hazard, I guess. Not to mention the fact that he’s your step-dad. He’s torn between being a father and a doctor.

EVEN:  
He’s not my doctor.

MARKUS:  
No, Even. He isn’t, not anymore.

EVEN:  
[Snaps.]  
He’s not my father either.

MARKUS:  
[Looks surprised by EVEN’s anger.]  
Well…then…what is he to you? Figure that out, then have a chat with him.

EVEN:  
[Snorts under his breath.]  
Your solution to everything is to talk.

MARKUS:  
[Sits back and crosses his legs.]  
Well, Even, what has your silence ever gotten you?


	13. Choices




	14. Dead Man Walking

SKAM - SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE TWO

CLIP SIX: “DEAD MAN WALKING”

AIR DATE: 25.08.17

Written by Xio

INTERIOR. SONJA AND TOMAS’ FAMILY HOME – EVENING

TITLE CARD: **Fredag 21.01**

MUSIC [Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can See by Busta Rhymes]

Shot opens in the middle of a party, a big one. We take a quick tour of the house, which is very large and very well appointed. It’s clear that the Matbergs have money. Everything looks very posh and expensive. Granite countertops in the kitchen and stainless steel appliances. Notable art on the walls. The rooms are large but cozy. We get the feeling it is normally a very clean, tidy place. Right now, the countertops are littered with bottles of alcohol and trays of food. There are people in every nook and cranny.

CAMERA FOLLOWS SONJA AS SHE MOVES FROM ROOM TO ROOM, CHECKING ON EVERYONE. DESPITE LOOKING VERY BUSY, SHE IS A HOSTESS IN HER ELEMENT. ALL SMILES.

When EVEN comes into view, he’s sitting close to ISAK on the back of a sectional sofa. They’re in the middle of an animated discussion with ESKIL, JONAS and EVA, with MAGNUS chiming in occasionally. VILDE, ELISE, and NOORA are slightly away from them, also chatting. WILLIAM is standing behind NOORA, leaning against the wall and talking to MAHDI, YOUSEF, MUTTA, and ADAM. CHRIS and MIKAEL are sitting on the staircase not far from the others, chatting animatedly.

SONJA smiles at EVEN, who returns it. She walks over to stand next to him and EVEN stands, squeezing ISAK’s shoulder when he turns to see what EVEN is doing. ISAK and SONJA smile politely at one another and ISAK goes back to the conversation.

SONJA:  
[Looking around the space.]  
Now _this_ is a party.

EVEN:  
[Also looking.]  
Geez, Sunny. You said a _few_ friends.

SONJA:  
[Shrugs, laughing.]  
Well, I invited Elias and Eskil, so I guess the word spread.  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
I’m glad you guys could make it, though. You and Isak. I don’t want things to be weird between us.  
You and I have known each other far too long for that.

EVEN gives SONJA a one-armed hug and smiles.

EVEN:  
True, we have.

SONJA’s attention is drawn to the door where more guests have arrived.

MUSIC [Indestructible by Robyn]

TIME JUMP

QUICK SHOTS

  * ESKILD AND LINN WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR
  * P CHRIS AND EMMA CHATTING WITH A GROUP IN THE HALLWAY
  * ELIAS LAUGHING LOUDLY WITH ESKIL AND SOME OTHERS, DRINKING FROM A LARGE CUP. HE IS CLEARLY INTOXICATED.
  * EMMA and SONJA DANCING WITH ELISE, SPINNING HER IN A CIRCLE AND GIGGLING.
  * EVA LEANING AGAINST A WALL WITH JONAS LEANING OVER HER. THEY ARE SECONDS FROM MAKING OUT.
  * MAGNUS AND VILDE TALKING IN A CORNER. MAGNUS LOOKS UPSET AND VILDE LOOKS CONFUSED. VILDE WALKS AWAY AND MAGNUS FROWNS. HE LOOKS SAD.
  * THE PARTY CONTINUES TO GROW AND GROW.
  * CLUMPS OF PEOPLE DANCING AND JUMPING
  * OTHERS DRINKING



TIME JUMP

MUSIC [Heia Bærum by Young Bjune]

CUT TO…

EVEN and ISAK are standing in a group talking. EVEN leans down to whisper in ISAK’s ear. ISAK nods and they share a quick kiss.

CUT TO…

EVEN squeezes past a group of people crowded in a hallway. He enters a bathroom, clearly relieved to find it empty. He closes the door behind him and everything goes quiet for him.

SOUND – Only EVEN’s breathing can be heard, and the faint thump-thump of a bass drum.

EVEN looks in the mirror. He looks different to us. Tired, maybe. A little overwhelmed. It might be the first time we see what EVEN sees when he looks at himself. His hair isn’t quite as perfect as it normally is. The spots on his face stand out against too-pale skin. There are dark circles under his eyes.

EVEN closes his eyes and breathes. We hear him breathe in and out, over and over, his jaw tense. Deep, slow breaths. Very practiced. He opens his eyes and looks at his reflection again.

EVEN turns on the water in the sink and reaches in, bending down to splash his face. Grabbing a towel he straightens and wipes off the water, then runs his hands through his hair. Now he looks a bit more like the EVEN we know. He smiles a small smile and opens the door, ready to head back out into the chaos.

MUSIC [Communicate by Mick Jenkins feat. Ravyn Lane]

CAMERA follows EVEN as he makes his way to the kitchen.

ELIAS is there with MAHDI. They’re doing shots with some others that we’ve never seen, perhaps EVEN and SONJA’s Bakka classmates. They’re a little older, and they cheer the younger boys.

MAHDI laughs and declines to continue, but ELIAS is eager. ESKIL joins him.

EVEN shakes his head, laughing, and reaches into the fridge for a bottle of water.

EVEN emerges from the kitchen and bumps into MAGNUS.

MAGNUS:  
Hey, sorry.

EVEN:  
[Squeezing MAGNUS’ shoulder.]  
No worries, Mags. Everything okay?

MAGNUS doesn’t seem like himself. He runs a hand through his hair and eyes EVEN cautiously.

MAGNUS:  
Um…do you have a minute?

EVEN:  
[Frowns but nods.]  
Sure.

EVEN turns and gestures MAGNUS to follow. They head to a door and walk out behind the house. The sun has long set, but the sky is still periwinkle blue.

EXTERIOR – BACK GARDEN OF THE MATBERG HOME – NIGHT

The patio is lavishly appointed, with landscaped greenery everywhere. It’s manicured, but still has a natural feel. There are several seating areas, and a fire pit. A gravel driveway slopes down the the slight hill away from the house. Someone spent a lot of money on the space. The view of Oslo is spectacular.

EVEN and MAGNUS take seats on the posh patio furniture and MAGNUS looks around, whistling to himself.

MAGNUS:  
Sonja’s parents must be loaded.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
Her dad’s in politics, and her mom is a fashion designer. They do okay. They’re on vacation in Italy, I think.

EVEN watches MAGNUS for a few moments. The boy is uncharacteristically quiet and EVEN’s brow knits with concern.

EVEN:  
[Taking a sip of his water.]  
What’s up?

MAGNUS:  
[Wringing his hands, he looks at EVEN from under a flop of blond hair.]  
Could I ask you something? It’s…it’s kinda personal.

EVEN smirks.

MAGNUS:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
Not like _that_ kind of personal. Not really. Okay, a little.

EVEN:  
[Serious.]  
Shoot.

MAGNUS:  
[Hesitating.]  
I…You and Isak, you guys…love each other.

EVEN:  
[Frowning but also laughing.]  
Uh, yeah. Is that a question?

MAGNUS:  
No, I mean you _really_ , really, like…love each other.

EVEN:  
[Studies MAGNUS before answering.]  
Yes, Mags. I love Isak very much and he loves me too, I think, just as much.

MAGNUS:  
[Nodding while EVEN speaks.]  
Fuck, does he ever. I think he was in love with you even when you and Sonja were, um…  
[Waves his hand in the air.]

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
Yeah?

MAGNUS:  
My point is, what you guys have is real. Like, _so_ real.

EVEN:  
I sure hope so. I can’t imagine my life without him.

MAGNUS:  
[Exhales and sits back.]  
See? That’s what I want.

EVEN:  
[Sitting up straighter and leaning in to lower his voice.]  
Magnus? What’s going on?

MAGNUS:  
[Meeting EVEN’s gaze, his eyes wary, he blinks his long lashes.]  
_Faen._ Okay, I think…I think I like guys.

EVEN’s eyes go wide. His mouth drops open and his stares at MAGNUS in disbelief, blinking a few times himself before the shock wears off. He closes his mouth and eases back into the chair.

EVEN:  
Okay…

MAGNUS:  
It’s just that I look at what you and Isak have, and I _want_ that, like, so fucking much.

EVEN:  
Mags…  
[He swallows, thinking.]  
I think I need you to define what you mean by what Isak and I ‘have.’

MAGNUS:  
[A little exasperated.]  
The way you look at him…and, fuck! The way he looks at you! But it’s more than that, you guys…you’re so…you have this…  
[He groans and runs both hands through his hair.]  
_Fy faen_ , I’m not saying this right.

EVEN:  
You do realize you can have all that with a woman, right?

MAGNUS:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
Of course! It’s just that…I don’t. Not with Vilde.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
I thought things were good with you and Vilde. I mean, you look happy.

MAGNUS:  
[Sits forward again, eager now.]  
Right? We do. We _look_ happy, but we’re not. I mean _I’m_ not. I don’t think she is either. When we’re alone, we’re either doing stuff for her mom – which I am more than happy to do, don’t get me wrong. I care about Vilde. And her mom, she needs, well…anyway, we’re either helping her out, or we’re fucking, or we're fighting. In public, Vilde's all lovey…but alone, she…we...  
[Looks off into the growing darkness.]  
And the sex is…well, I guess it’s alright. I mean I don’t have anything else to compare it to. Except for…you.

MAGNUS looks at EVEN and EVEN frowns, confused.

MAGNUS:  
You and Isak. It’s not like I’ve ever seen you guys have sex, but I just _know_ it’s different.  
[Looks off again, seemingly talking to himself.]  
I’ve seen you two, you know, make out and stuff. And it’s, like,  _so_ fucking hot. I can’t ever look away.  
And it’s not like I’d say no to watching you guys bang.

MAGNUS stops, his eyes wide, and he looks at EVEN.

MAGNUS:  
Shit. Shit-shit-shit, that was so fucked up for me to say. I’m sorry, man.

EVEN:  
[Smiles softly and shakes his head.]  
I’m flattered, Mags. But…I wouldn’t say that to Isak if I were you.  
[Takes another sip of water, smiling around the mouth of the bottle as he finishes it.]

MAGNUS:  
[Snorts.]  
It’s not like he doesn’t know.

EVEN:  
[His eyebrows lifting.]  
Isak knows that you…think you like men?

MAGNUS:  
[Waves it off.]  
No, I haven’t talked to anyone about that. But he knows I’d watch you two, you know…

EVEN:  
[Chuckles.]  
Ah. But…is that why you think you like guys? Because you want to watch us?

MAGNUS:  
[Thinking.]  
Yeah…and no. I mean, I…I’ve noticed other guys. I always have. I’m a curious person. A sexual being, I guess. And lately, well since you and Isak got together, I’ve been wondering if I…  
[He shrugs.]

EVEN:  
Does the thought of kissing a man turn you on?

MAGNUS:  
[Looks at EVEN, sheepish, and nods.]  
Yeah.  
[Smiles.]  
Yeah, it does. But I also love sex with Vilde, and women in general. I think. Again, no basis for comparison.

EVEN:  
[Smiles warmly.]  
Wow, Mags. Thank you for trusting me with this.

MAGNUS:  
[Shrugs.]  
It’s a pretty new conclusion for me. And you’ve always been so open and cool.

EVEN:  
[Reaches across and squeezes MAGNUS’ knee before leaning back again.]  
Thanks.

MAGNUS:  
So, does this mean I’m pan too?

EVEN:  
Uh, I don’t know. Maybe bi? Maybe just curious. I don’t know, I can’t answer that for you.

MAGNUS:  
[Nodding.]  
Right. I have some experimenting to do.

EVEN:  
Uh, before you get to that, what about Vilde? If you’re unhappy with her, and she’s unhappy with you, where does that leave you?

MAGNUS:  
I guess we should talk.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
I’m often told that’s the way to go.

The headlights of a car wash over them and EVEN squints into the light.

SOUND – Off-camera, a car engine revs off-screen before we hear it shut off. A car door opens and closes and we hear the scrunch of gravel under footsteps.

The camera [EVEN's gaze] pans up a long pair of legs, clad in black jeans, and a tight, white t-shirt before landing on TOMAS’ face.

TOMAS grins and MAGNUS stares up at him, his mouth open. TOMAS looks really good.

EVEN:  
[Dryly.]  
Sonja said you weren’t coming.

TOMAS:  
[A challenge in his eyes.]  
Is that why you showed up?

EVEN and TOMAS are caught in a stare-off. EVEN looks pissed. TOMAS smirks at him.

A loud commotion behind the trio brings EVEN and MAGNUS to their feet. They turn to see a group of four or five people stumble out of the back door. At the center of them is ELIAS.

ELIAS is totally wasted, swaying on his feet with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He snakes his arm around ESKIL’s neck, and ESKIL seems pretty gone as well. The group giggles and chatters.

EVEN looks on with concern.

ELIAS:  
[Spying EVEN.]  
Eyyyyyyyy! There he is. The man who returned from the dead.

EVEN:  
[Wincing.]  
Hey, E. You alright? Why don’t you let me have some of that?

EVEN tries to take the bottle from ELIAS, but ELIAS swings it away from his reach, nearly hitting a girl in the head with it. She ducks, laughing.

GIRL:  
[Also pretty drunk.]  
Watch it, asshole.

ELIAS:  
[Turns, letting ESKIL go.]  
Shit! So—so-sorry, sweetness.  
[He grins, his tongue snaking out of his mouth.]

ELIAS turns back to EVEN. He looks at MAGNUS before his gaze lands on TOMAS.

ELIAS:  
Well, fuck. Look who it is.  
[Louder.]  
Look, everybody! Look who it is.

EVEN goes very still as ELIAS moves toward TOMAS.

TOMAS:  
[Shrugs.]  
It’s just me.

ELIAS:  
[Barks out a laugh.]  
It’s just you.  
[Turns to EVEN.]  
And you right here in his shadow. It’s like old times.

MAGNUS:  
Uh, what’s…?

EVEN:  
[A little angry. Grabs the bottle out of ELIAS’ hand.]  
I think that’s enough.

ELIAS lunges for the bottle and falls into EVEN’s arms.

The bottle falls to the ground, spilling its contents.

EVEN struggles to hold him as ELIAS tries to get back to his feet.

MAGNUS and EVEN manage to get ELIAS upright before he shoves EVEN away.

ELIAS:  
[To EVEN, slurring his words.]  
You back, now? With us? You’re gonna be my _bro_ , now, and keep me out of trouble? Huh?  
I don’t think you have ti-ti-time for that, E-even. You’ve got Isak and…a-a-and shit.  
[Turns his head to TOMAS and grins, but it’s not friendly.]  
That must suck for you.

Surprised, TOMAS opens his mouth to speak but ELIAS suddenly bends over and retches on the ground.

EVEN goes to him and rubs his back.

EVEN:  
[To MAGNUS]  
Could you get us some water?

MAGNUS nods and runs inside. The others stand back while ELIAS empties the contents of his stomach.

Over ELIAS’s hunched back, EVEN meets TOMAS’ eyes.

TOMAS shakes his head slowly. He looks scared…and regretful. He backs away and turns toward his car, getting in and starting the engine.

The headlights flash bright over the gathering crowd as EVEN continues to rub ELIAS’ back, watching TOMAS back out of the driveway.

Scene darkens as the headlights slide away.

Over EVEN’s shoulder, ISAK comes into view, along with MAGNUS, ADAM, and JONAS. They head over to help ELIAS.

Final shot is of EVEN’s face in the darkness as he stares down the driveway, equal parts fear and relief, with a little bit of self-loathing.

BLACK SCREEN.

MUSIC [Close Up by Peaches feat. Kim Gordon]

CREDITS

 

Continues with [EPISODE THREE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11907672)

 

 


End file.
